


Ripe For The Picking

by ohwise1ne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BENLO, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Twincest, With mentions of Reylo, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/pseuds/ohwise1ne
Summary: "We have the same body, Ben." Large hands brush against his chest as Kylo lifts the shirt from his shoulders. "Nothing weird about looking at yourself."Kylo helps Ben get ready for a date.





	Ripe For The Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> What the fuck am I doing??? Nobody knows. Please don't judge me.
> 
> For KTF, aka "that breylo girl." You have my whole garbage heart

Ben adjusts his tie. The collar of his shirt is scratchy against the back of his neck, already over-sensitive with nerves. In the mirror, his reflection frowns back at him, too large and awkward in his button-down shirt.

He doesn’t remember the last time he wore a suit. Didn’t he get this one tailored? Ben turns to one side, brow creasing as he notices the way the the buttons strain across his chest. _Ridiculous._ He looks ridiculous. Like a lumbering giant in children’s clothing.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

He jumps. Kylo is leaning against the doorframe, peeling an orange. He enjoys sneaking up on him like this, his brother. Ben should be accustomed to it by now.

“I think it looks fine,” Ben says, even though he doesn’t.

Kylo peels back another strip of the orange, revealing the shiny fruit beneath. “You don’t know what to think. You haven’t dressed up since senior prom.”

“That’s not true,” Ben says, even though it is. He’s not sure what it is about Kylo that always makes him like this – defensive. Agitated.

“Right.” Another strip. “And that tie isn’t crooked.”

With a flash of irritation, Ben faces front again. Kylo’s right, of course. He always is. It’s what makes him so goddamn infuriating. Hopelessly, Ben attempts to straighten it, making his collar scratch again at his too-sensitive neck. “You dropped a peel on my carpet.”

Kylo glances at the offending peel with disinterest, then meets Ben’s gaze. “Whoops.” He moves the orange in his hand, and another peel flutters to the floor.

Ben grits his teeth. “Are you going to show me how this works, or are you going to make me ask you?”

“Maybe I want to hear you ask, for once.”

The air in the room is suddenly charged with something he doesn’t recognize. Ben’s jaw twitches in the mirror as he clenches his teeth. “Fine. I’ll figure it out myself.”

“Oh, don’t be such a sulk.” Kylo pushes himself off the doorframe and makes his way across Ben’s room. “Though I can see why women find it so charming now, when I do that.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“And I’m not charming.”

“Finally, something we can agree on.”

Kylo stops at his side, examining him in a way that makes Ben want to fidget. He doesn’t, of course – his brother will pick up on the twitch of his fingers in an instant. It will be a victory, for Kylo to know he’s succeeded in making him uncomfortable.

So Ben stands straight as a rod as Kylo leans closer, eyes flicking up to his face. “I think you’re _very_ charming, little brother.” His urge to fidget intensifies dramatically in the weight of the pause that follows. “And I think Rey will too.”

The last peel falls to the floor, and Kylo slowly spins the naked orange between long fingers for his inspection. Ben’s eyes follow the movement, light catching on its wetness. “What makes you think I’m seeing Rey?”

“It offends me, how little you think I know you.” Kylo’s large fingers are separating a plump slice from the orange. “Why else would you be squeezing yourself into this ridiculous shirt at two in the afternoon?”

With a burst of frustration, Ben loosens the tie and yanks it from his neck. “All right. Fine. I’m taking her to dinner later. If I can ever get this damn tie on correctly.”

“Let me.” Kylo pops the orange slice into his mouth, and then – to Ben’s great irritation – places the rest of the fruit on the dresser.

He begins to protest that his brother’s fingers are too sticky to go anywhere _near_ him – but to his surprise (how does he always manage to surprise him?) Kylo simply pulls them into his mouth and sucks them clean, with a lack of shame or self-consciousness that Ben has never known himself.

“Better?”

It’s not fair, he thinks for the thousandth time, that Kylo is slightly taller than him. They’re identical twins, after all – shouldn’t they be the same height? But Kylo’s head rises just an inch above Ben’s in the mirror, a reminder of all the ways they are both so drastically different from one another, despite their shared faces.

With great effort, Ben restrains himself from fidgeting as Kylo steps directly behind him, gently lifting the tie from his shoulders.

“If my shirt smells like citrus after this, you’re buying me a new one.”

“Maybe I’ll buy you a new one anyway. One that actually fits.” Kylo’s arms reach around him to wrap the tie around itself, forming a loop. “Though I think I like you in something a little tighter like this.”

Before he can stop them, Ben’s fingers clench and unclench at his sides. _Shit._ Behind him, Kylo freezes. His movements still. _Shit, shit, shit._

“Something on your mind?”

“No.” He doesn’t meet Kylo’s gaze, but he can feel its weight as he scrutinizes Ben’s face.

“Bullshit. Is it your little date tonight?”

“It’s not a date.” But this is apparently the wrong thing to say. Realization dawns upon Kylo’s face, followed by shocked delight.

“Are you telling me you still haven’t fucked her yet?”

Ben’s ears turn bright red. He would know this even if he weren’t being forced to watch the evidence of his humiliation in the mirror. “Don’t talk about her that way.”

Kylo barks out a laugh. “But it’s perfectly fine to _think_ about her that way, is it? Do you really think I can’t hear you at night?” He tilts his face so his smirk hovers beside Ben’s ear. “You’ve been thinking very loudly, little brother.”

Ben squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t look at his face anymore, burning with shame. “She deserves better than that."

“Is that why you’re all dressed up? Because she deserves a man in a suit?” Kylo’s voice is still too close to his ear. “Let me tell you a secret. What she deserves comes after you take the suit off.”

"Fuck off, Kylo."

"Easy there. Just sharing some brotherly advice."

Ben opens his eyes to glare and finds him smirking. "I don't need your advice about that."

“I think you do. You're going to be twenty-nine next month."

"So will you."

"But only one of us is still a virgin."

There it is. Ben tries his best to scowl, even as the flush crawls up his throat and reaches his cheeks. "Do you plan to finish this tie or just insult me for the rest of the afternoon?"

"It's not an insult." Kylo's definitely smirking now, dragging his fingers along the silk of the tie. "I think it's rather adorable."

Ben lets out an angry huff and doesn't fidget. "That's not exactly what I'm going for here."

"Is _that_ what's got you all keyed up? She’ll think you’re too sweet to fuck?”

"It's not about that with her.”

The tie yanks roughly around his throat - a firm squeeze of fabric against his trachea. “Don't lie to me, Ben." Kylo is examining him with something unreadable in his expression. "You're afraid."

"Oh, yes,” Ben seethes. “Having dinner with someone is _so_ terrifying."

"I'm not talking about the dinner." Kylo tilts his head. "You're afraid you won't know how to fuck her afterward."

Ben takes a ragged breath against the tie, glaring. But Kylo doesn't seem to notice. His face is thoughtful, mischievous in a way that never bodes well for either of them.

"You're not wearing this," he says suddenly, loosening the tie.

"What?"

"You look like you're trying too hard." Kylo's fingers are working at the buttons, less clumsy than Ben’s. "First lesson - you don't need to try so hard all the time."

He is so flustered from Kylo nearly choking him with the damn tie that he doesn't think to protest when Kylo reaches the last button. The shirt gently falls open, revealing his bare torso beneath.

There is a heavy pause as Kylo stares at him in the mirror. "Look at yourself,” he breathes after a long moment. “Who wouldn't fuck you?"

He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to watch the way Kylo's hands are parting his shirt, stripping him. "You're making this weird."

"We have the same body, Ben." Large hands brush against his chest as Kylo lifts the shirt from his shoulders. "Nothing weird about looking at yourself."

But it's not the same. He knows Kylo spends more time lifting weights than him - that his upper torso would be firm and rippling with muscle in a way that Ben's isn't. And he also knows that his chest wouldn't be flushed like this, mottled red with embarrassment.

"We're very attractive, aren't we?" Kylo murmurs in his ear.

Ben swallows thickly, throat bobbing in the mirror. "It's not attractive to be self-obsessed."

"Never given me any trouble before."

Of course it hasn't. Kylo likes to hold this over his head, like it's a point of pride to bring a different partner back to their apartment every weekend. He parades them around like trophies in the morning afterward, smiling slyly at Ben while his hand slips beneath the breakfast table.

He suspects sometimes that he does it just to fuck with him. Another way for Kylo to prove his superiority.

But right now, it doesn’t feel like his brother is mocking him. Kylo examines him with genuine fascination, head tilting in the mirror. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What don't I know now?" Ben despises the irritation that has crept into his voice.

"The way that people look at us. At you."

"No one's looking at me, Kylo." _Except for you,_ he adds silently, and it makes him a little uncomfortable.

"You can have anyone that you want, little brother." His shirt flutters to the floor behind him, and Ben is bare from the waist up, save for the half-done tie. "Rey is going to go _wild_ when she sees you like this."

Ben disagrees. He feels a bit foolish, half-naked and tense before the mirror. But Kylo's hands wrap around his shoulders, rotating him slightly, and Ben doesn't argue.

"Haven't you noticed her staring at you, when you wear those tight little t-shirts?"

He swallows again. "She does not."

"Oh, but she _does._ I think she likes your arms." Fingers trail down his biceps, feather-light. "Wants you to pin her down with them."

Unhelpfully, his mind provides him with an image of exactly this. Ben's next breath is a little unsteady. "Rey's not like that."

"Oh, they're _all_ like that," Kylo murmurs. "Women love to be held down and fucked." He's still dragging his fingertips along the muscle of Ben's upper arms. "And we are built to give a rough fucking."

He's getting a little dizzy. "Maybe you are. That's not me."

Kylo's fingers pause on his arms. "Is _that_ your problem? You're afraid you won't know what to do with her?"

"Of course I'll know what to do with her."

“Oh yeah?” Kylo’s eyes glint the way they do when he’s found himself a challenge. “Tell me what you’ll do with her, then.”

“You know.” The flush at the tips of his ears spreads down the rest of them in a slow, burning crawl. “Take her clothes off. Get in bed together.”

“You’re telling me you’ve been making all that noise in here just thinking about taking her clothes off?”

“Of course not,” Ben says irritably, shifting on his feet. “I’d need to take her clothes off to get to… the other stuff.”

“Right. _The other stuff.”_ Kylo is giving him a wicked look over his shoulder, and Ben is tempted to hit him. “No. This isn’t going to work at all. It would be cruel of me, to let you go through with this.”

“I don’t need your permission,” Ben hisses.

“Relax, little brother. You’re going to fuck that girl tonight.” He leans toward his ear. “I can just show you how she likes it first.”

As his meaning start to sink in, Ben’s chest tightens with familiar outrage. “If you’re suggesting I’m going to let you – have a go with her first –“

Kylo chuckles, low in his chest. “Don’t be ridiculous. We don’t need her here for me to show you.”

Ben’s throat is suddenly very tight. “What?”

“I can show you right now. Just the two of us.”

He watches helplessly as Kylo untangles the rest of his tie, the trail of silk on his bare skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. “And how would that work, exactly?”

“It won’t be that different with her.” The tie flutters to the floor. “Doesn’t matter who you’re with, really. The most important part…” His hands settle on Ben’s waist. “… is to pay attention.”

The air suddenly feels much thicker. It’s harder to breathe. “Pay attention to what?”

“To the other person’s body. The cues they give you.” Kylo murmurs the words in a puff of hot breath, rolling across his burning earlobe. “For example, when she starts to get aroused, her breathing will come a little faster. Like yours is right now.”

Ben next exhale comes out in a shudder. “I’m not aroused,” he snaps, but his voice is a little rough. A little breathless.

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” Kylo murmurs. “It’s natural, to feel aroused when we’re thinking about someone we’re attracted to.” His fingers hook into Ben’s waistband. “But you’ll have to lose these too, baby brother. Wouldn’t want her to figure it out _too_ quickly.”

He follows Kylo’s gaze down the mirror to his slacks, which have a very noticeable tent in the front. “That – that just happens sometimes.”

“Mmmm.” Kylo’s fingers brush against the front of his trousers as they move to undo the button. “I can help you with that too, if you want. Show you how to keep things under control.” His nose brushes against Ben’s ear. “It’ll make you last longer, when you’re fucking her.”

A strangled noise tears from Ben’s chest. “This is wrong.”

“Don’t be such a prude.” There is a slight relief of pressure as the button pops from its hole, followed by the metallic buzz of his zipper. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Ben knows there’s a fallacy somewhere in this logic, but he can’t quite figure it out in time for Kylo to start pushing down his slacks. He can only stand there while his brother shucks them down his thighs, leaving him naked but for his briefs.

“When you do this with Rey, you’ll take your time with her. Peel off each strip of clothing, piece by piece. So that when she’s finally naked,” his hands are back at Ben’s hips, “she’ll be as flustered as you are right now.”

“I’m not flustered.”

“Of course not.” Through the thin fabric of his underwear, Kylo’s hands are warm and heavy. His thumbs hook underneath the band. “These too. My little brother isn’t losing his virginity in a pair of tighty whities.”

Ben breathes out slowly through his nose as Kylo works the fabric over his erection. The drag of it makes his eyes squeeze shut – and then there is the cool wash of the bedroom air as he springs free, briefs around his ankles with his pants.

“Since you’re not flustered,” Kylo murmurs, “I think I’ll show you how to get her squirming first.”

This is wrong. _Very_ wrong. But Ben can’t bring himself to protest as Kylo’s hand reaches up to run through his hair. Ben wears it shorter than his brother, but there’s still enough for Kylo to get a handful, tilting his head to the side.

“There’s no need to go straight between her legs.” Kylo’s voice is somehow deeper than usual. Husky. “Your skin is thrumming with nerve endings, across every inch of your body. They only need to be manipulated the right way.”

His mouth brushes against Ben’s throat, and he watches his Adam’s apple bob in the mirror.

“Right here,” Kylo breathes, “beneath your ear – it’s especially sensitive. She’ll go wild for you, if you touch her the right way here.”

Unexpectedly, Kylo presses a slow, open-mouthed kiss against his pulse. Ben makes a pathetic noise, and he feels his brother’s lips curl against his throat.

“Exactly.” Another brush of his lips, higher this time. “You’ll know you’re doing it right if you can make her whimper. Just like that.”

Ben sways a little on his feet. “This is wrong,” he says again, with less conviction than last time.

Kylo clicks his tongue. “There’s nothing wrong with learning how to take care of someone. How are you supposed to know, if you’ve never done it before?”

“I…” Ben leans his head back a little more as teeth scrape against his the hot lobe of his ear.

“Don’t you want to make her feel good, Ben?” He can feel the shape of each word, brushing against his skin in a low murmur. “I can show you how to make her feel _very_ good.”

Ben thinks, a little madly, that maybe he’s got a point. He’s been worrying about this dinner since Rey asked him if they could get together this weekend. _Maybe I can finally see your place afterward,_ she’d said, with the tiniest smile. God, how he wants to show her his place – and everything else.

Why not let his brother show him the right way to do it?

“I want her to have a good time,” he says brokenly. “I want her to like it. To like me.”

“Don’t worry, baby brother.” Kylo’s hands are sliding down his arms again. “When I’m done with you, you’ll know how to make her _beg_ for it.”

Ben breathes out raggedly. He likes that idea – very much so. “What would you do next?”

He doesn’t need to see Kylo’s grin to know what it looks like – shit-eating and triumphant. “We’re still getting her flustered right now. It’s important not to move on too quickly.” He noses along Ben’s jaw. “We want to get her nice and wet before we even lay a finger on her.”

“Is that possible?” Ben breathes.

“You tell me.”

Kylo’s hands are suddenly sliding up his sides, palms smooth and firm along the muscles of his abdomen. His fingers are so large, splayed across his skin. Ben struggles not to fidget as they arrive at his chest.

“For some people, this doesn’t do a thing,” Kylo explains. “For others, you can get them off just by touching here for long enough. Which kind of person do you think Rey is?”

Ben swallows thickly as Kylo’s fingers hover over his nipples, dark pink and pebbling in the bedroom air. “Do you think I’ll find out?”

“Hmm.” Smooth fingertips brush against him, and Ben jerks with a small noise of surprise. “I think we know what kind _you_ are.”

_Fuck._ Those fingers on his chest feel much better than they have any right to. Ben had no idea it could be like this – had always assumed his nipples were just… _there._ An accident of evolution. Not these tiny bundles of nerve endings, waiting for someone to roll them between too-large fingers, to tease and flick and twirl. His head falls back against his brother’s shoulder with a ragged gasp.

“So _sensitive.”_ Kylo smiles into his hair. “Are you paying attention? Tease her. Listen to her breathing. It feels good to be teased, hm?”

“Kylo,” he grates out.

“How do you think we’ll know when she’s ready for more?”

Ben is struggling to stay still. “I – I don’t know.”

“That’s too bad.” Kylo’s body is so warm behind him, holding him up. “I’ll have to let you think on that some more.”

He gives a particularly vicious tug, and Ben makes a noise he doesn’t recognize. “We know,” he pants out, “when she’s – wet? Is that what you said?”

“That’s one way.”

“I can’t remember the other.”

“You can do better than that, baby brother.”

He grits his teeth. Sweat is beginning to bead on his brow. “We want to make her beg.”

Kylo makes a soft noise of approval against his jaw. “And do you sound like you’re begging yet?”

Ben growls with frustration. “Don’t be a dick, Kylo.” Another sharp twist, and the noise morphs into a groan. “I don’t even know what I’m – begging _for.”_

“Give it a shot.”

He’s serious, Ben realizes. Kylo wants to hear him ask for it. Teeth digging into his lip, Ben rolls his head to the side so his face is pressed into Kylo’s neck. So he doesn’t have to look at his reflection, while he’s humiliating himself like this. “Please,” he breathes.

“Please what?”

“Show me what comes next.”

His breath hitches as Kylo’s hand slips down his body. “Eyes on the mirror. This is what _flustered_ looks like.”

It takes a lot of effort to drag his burning face from Kylo’s neck. When he does, the rest of his breath leaves his body in a long rush. He’s not sure if he wants to burn the image from his mind forever – or if he will ever be able to stop staring. Kylo’s dark gaze devours him in their reflection, his fingers wrapped possessively around his hip.

“Once you get her like this,” Kylo murmurs, “you’re ready to move on.”

It’s strange, how similar their hands are. Ben doesn’t often notice the ways they are identical – he’s too busy picking out all the things that keep them separate. Even as children, they were so radically different from one another – Ben always watching awkwardly from the corner while his brother charmed and schemed his way into everyone’s hearts.

But like this, there’s no denying it. Kylo’s hand looks exactly like his – knuckles too big, fingernails chewed at the edges. If Ben doesn’t look anywhere else, he can almost imagine it’s his own hand, sliding up his thigh, reaching for his –

A strangled noise is torn from Ben’s throat as his fingers wrap around Ben’s cock. Because - _fuck_ – they certainly don’t feel the same. They don’t feel the same at all. Ben sucks in a shuddering breath, staring down at Kylo’s hand as it gives him a few languid, toe-curling pumps.

Against his ear, Kylo huffs out a dark chuckle. “I know your body, Ben. I know how to pleasure it even better than you do. I’m sure I’ve spent more time with it, after all.”

Ben’s breathing is very loud. He can’t look away from Kylo’s fingers, yanking lazily up and down the length of him.

“Do you ever take it slow like this? You never did have any patience. It feels better, when you drag it out.”

“I don’t –“ Ben falters in a gasp as Kylo twists his wrist, his vision whiting out at the sensation. “I don’t do this very often.”

“I can tell,” Kylo says, voice dripping with satisfaction. “Just a few strokes, and you’re already so close to coming.” His grip is becoming rough – firmer than Ben usually touches himself. It makes him sway a little, mouth open and trembling. “Or maybe it’s just because it’s me. Is that it? Does it make you _hard,_ falling apart for your big brother like this?”

Ben can’t find words to answer. He is panting, head tilting back to lean on the firm shoulder behind him. Maybe if he thinks about it that way – strictly body parts, hands and shoulders and the hot, thick press of arousal at his lower back – maybe then, this isn’t so fucked up.

But Kylo isn’t letting him. Still murmuring filthy encouragement in Ben’s ear, he is making it impossible to think about anything _but_ him. Nothing is ever easy with his brother. He is always pushing Ben just a little too far, right outside of his comfort zone.

Ben is so outside his comfort zone right now he can hardly see it anymore. He’s not sure if he’ll ever see it again, when this is all over and he’s had some time to process what the hell they’ve done.

There is no time to process right now. Not with Kylo’s palm hot against his dick, fingers twisting around the head on each upward pull. Not with liquid pleasure pooling in his spine, making his whole body hot and tight.

Kylo’s teeth sink into his ear, sharp and delicious. “Are you close?”  
  
“Yes,” Ben gasps out. “ _God,_ yes, I’m close. Just a little – a little more and I’ll –“  
  
When those fingers suddenly pull away, leaving him throbbing and full of heat – Ben thinks he might turns around and hit him. He makes a noise of deep distress, scrabbling to grab his cock and finish it – but Kylo catches his hand and wrenches it away before he can reach.  
  
“There, there,” Kylo croons, as Ben thrashes against him with a desperate cry of frustration. “Big brother’s got you. It’s all right. You need to learn how to control yourself, don’t you? It won’t do for you to end it so soon.”

He holds Ben like this until he stops struggling, gasping for breath as he finally leans against his brother. Kylo strokes his hair tenderly from his hot face, cooing in his ear.

Ben would throttle him, if he didn’t feel like he was about to combust.

“Are we ready to continue?”

He tries to tell Kylo to fuck off. It comes out as a whimper.

“Good.” A long finger drags up the underside of him, base to tip. The head of his cock is sticky with pre-cum. Kylo smears it around messily. “I’m sure you could get her off just like this. Our fingers are perfect for it. But there are other ways to do it too.”

There is a rush of air behind him as Kylo drops to his knees. Ben blinks, confused. “What are you –“

“Shhhh.” His fingers grasp Ben’s hips, and then one of them is wrapping around his dick again, stealing his breath from his lungs. “Do you want to come?”

Ben scowls, but the effect is ruined by the color high in his cheeks. “What do you think?”

“Then brace yourself on the door.”

He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like not being able to see Kylo’s face, hovering somewhere behind him. He doesn’t like the wash of breath on his bare skin, or how his thighs quiver a little in response.

Kylo gives a particularly rough jerk on his dick, and the shock of it makes Ben fall forward, hands grasping either side of the closet frame.

“Good boy.”

Ben’s face is too close to the mirror like this. His lips are ripe and rosy from the pull of his teeth. And his eyes are nearly unrecognizable – almost completely black, his pupils wide and liquid and crowding out the rest of his irises. Swallowing tightly, Ben squeezes them shut.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have a cunt here for us to play with.” Kylo is nuzzling at his hip, the words a heavy vibration against his skin. “But you do have something else in common.”

Before his words can sink in, Kylo spreads him apart with one hand and blows a hot stream of air across his anus.

Ben yelps, jumping forward. Kylo only chuckles and holds him still, fist still moving lazily across his cock.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ben hisses.

“Always so impatient. Relax. I’m going to show you how to make someone come with your mouth.”

Ben snarls. He was about to get off _just fine_ without anyone’s mouth going anywhere near _there_ – but when he opens his mouth to say so, Kylo leans forward and gives him a long, deliberate lick. _“Fuck,”_ he says instead, and presses his forehead to the mirror, so cool and smooth against his face.

“That’s it.” Kylo is definitely smirking, and if Ben weren’t three inches away from spilling himself all over his brother’s infuriating hand, he might find the image amusing – his twin, kneeling behind him with his face buried in Ben’s ass. But it’s clear that Ben has completely lost his mind, because this visual does nothing but make him throb even harder beneath those large, terrible fingers.

When Kylo leans forward to lick him again, Ben stops thinking altogether.

The filthy pleasure of this drags on for many long minutes. The room is filled with wet, sloppy noises, mixed with small whimpers that Ben realizes are actually coming from _him._ Somewhere along the way, he’s pressed the side of his face against the mirror. The glass was such a relief at first – cool and lovely against his burning cheek. But it warmed up quickly, and now it’s slippery with sweat as Ben’s body rocks with the rhythm of Kylo’s ministrations.

After several minutes of this torture, Kylo pulls away, leaving Ben panting against the door. “She’ll like it, if you do this. Wherever you do it. But our fingers are so large… It would be a shame if we didn’t put them to good use.”

Ben’s breath is fogging up the glass. He looks down at Kylo’s hand, still wrapped around his dick. “But – I thought –“

“Not like that.” Kylo sounds unexpectedly breathless behind him. “I’ll show you.”

When the thick pad of a thumb strokes the space behind his testicles, Ben has to choke back a moan. Then it drags upward, where he is already wet and sticky with spit. Ben can’t help himself – he cries out helplessly, fingers scrabbling against the wood.

“I don’t have any lube in here. But I can at least give you a taste.”

Ben’s mouth falls open, breath catching in his throat, as Kylo gently brushes his thumb back and forth over slick, sensitive flesh. Reaching around his hip, his other hand continues its slow, tight movements up and down his erection. Ben feels paralyzed with the sensation of it, his muscles tense and shuddering with pleasure.

“It’s tighter than a cunt,” Kylo murmurs. “But it can take just as much. See?”

Slowly, his thumb dips inside, just barely. And then again. A little deeper each time, in and out – the smallest amount of friction against a place that’s never been touched. It’s driving him mad.

“You look so good, baby brother.” Kylo sounds nearly unrecognizable, his voice raspy and low. “You should see the way your little hole is clenching for me. Fuck. Like it’s _hungry.”_

There is a burning stretch of pain before it slips past, and Ben gasps at the feeling of something _there._ Not very deep – just past his first knuckle, maybe – but it’s enough to make Ben whine pathetically against the glass.

“That’s as far as I’ll go today,” Kylo murmurs. “Maybe next time, we’ll see how much more you can take.”

Before Ben can asks what he means by _next time,_ Kylo starts to move his finger. The swell of his knuckle rubs deliciously as it passes repeatedly across his entrance, and Ben moans, half-delirious and completely overwhelmed. Pleasure is crawling up his spine, a tingling, electric thing that makes his breath come even faster. It mists across the glass, blurring the desperation on his face as he writhes and pleads and aches, _everywhere_ – muscles tensing, fingers squeezing across his cock and his body bearing down against the friction – and behind him the sound of Kylo groaning, pushing him over, pushing pulling _pushing –_

The world goes spectacularly white and sharp for a moment – and then there is relief, flooding through the whole of his trembling body as his cock throbs and spurts in Kylo’s hand. His moan is long and loud, fingers twitching on the mirror. Kylo doesn’t stop, milking it all out of him – long, squeezing pulls that make his toes curl in his socks.

When Ben opens his eyes, his mirror is dripping with cum. Kylo rises to his feet behind him. Wiping his hand on his jeans. Ben can only stand there in a daze while his brother pulls his trousers up, tucks him into his underwear and steps back to admire his handiwork.

“On second thought, I think you should wear the suit,” Kylo says casually.

Ben tries to get his breathing under control while his brother snatches the half-eaten orange from the dresser – _(that hand was just covered in Ben’s cum)_ – and rips a bite out of it.

“Mm. Yes. Go with the suit.” Kylo gives him a sly look and holds out the orange, little pulpy strings dangling from its center. “Orange?”

Chest heaving, Ben gives him a little shake of the head. Kylo grins and takes another bite before squeezing Ben’s shoulder.

“Good luck on your date, baby brother.”

Kylo doesn’t bother to pick up the peels as he walks by them. Flabbergasted, Ben watches him go. He’s wondering if he should call out after him when Kylo stops suddenly at the door.

“It’s actually… a _little_ different with women. You know. Minor details. If you need any more advice later…” He flashes Ben a grin. “I’ll be around.”

The door clicks shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I still don't know where this came from. Please don't yell at me.
> 
> I will now return to our regularly scheduled Reylo trash programming.
> 
> ([twitter](https://twitter.com/ohwise1ne))


End file.
